The Mysterious Girl
by Mizury23
Summary: Naruto, seorang gadis manis yang penuh misteri, menyamar menjadi laki-laki dan masuk ke sekolah khusus laki-laki hanya untuk mengungkap sebuah kasus, tapi bagaimana kalau sekolah itu mewajibkan siswanya masuk asrama?, bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisahnya yang harus satu asrama dengan 19 pemuda mesum?, let's read...Femnaru
1. New School

**The****Mysterious****Girl**

**Chapter 1**

**(****The new****school****)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Khisimoto, ngak ada yang lain#plak,,**

**Pair: Menyusul,,**

**Genre: Romance and Friendship,,**

**Rated: T (Akan berubah seiring waktu),,**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, GS, Fem-Naru, dan lainya-lupa#plak,,**

**By:Mizury23,,**

**Sumary:** Naruto, seorang gadis manis yang penuh misteri, menyamar menjadi laki-laki dan masuk ke sekolah khusus laki-laki hanya untuk mengungkap sebuah kasus, tapi bagaimana kalau sekolah itu mewajibkan siswanya masuk asrama, bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisahnya, let's read...

**Dont like dont read**

* * *

**...*Mizury23*...**

* * *

"..."

Seorang gadis berpenampilan laki-laki itu memandang sekolah barunya dengan gugup, ia memakai kaos hijau _v-neck_ polos berbalut jaket kulit hitam dan celana bersaku banyak hitam selutut.

Ia memandang gerbang Tokyo Gakuen didepanya itu ragu-ragu, lalu melangkahkan kakinya sambil menyeret dua buah koper ditanganya, setelah melewati gerbang terlihatlah enam gedung besar, gedung pertama adalah gedung sekolah yang memiliki enam buah lantai, lantai pertama berisi Ruang guru, Ruang kepala sekolah, Ruang BK, Toilet guru, Loker guru, Kantin guru, dan Ruang osis, Lantai kedua diisi loker seluruh siswa di sekolah itu, lantai ketiga untuk kelas XII dengan sisi kanan kelas XII 1-5 dan sisi kiri kelas XII 6-10, Lantai keempat untuk kelas XI dengan sisi kanan kelas XI 1-5 dan sisi kiri kelas XI 6-10, Lantai kelima untuk kelas X dengan sisi kanan kelas X 1-5 dan sisi kiri kelas X 6-10, lalu lantai terahir diisi lab. Biologi, lab. Fisika, lab. Kimia, lab. TIK, dan ruang kesehatan, setiap kelas dihuni oleh duapuluh orang siswa.

Tokyo Gakuen adalah salah satu sekolah khusus pria terbaik di jepang, sekolah ini tidak memandang kaya atau miskin, tampan atau tidak, Siapapun yang berkemampuan tinggi akan dengan sangat mudah memasuki sekolah ini, _akademik _atau_ non-akademik_.

Gadis itu menelan ludah saat memasuki gedung itu, ia menghampiri dua orang wanita di ujung ruangan.

"Permisi"

"Ya"

"Apa anda murid baru disini?"tanya salah satu dari mereka yang berambut hitam bergelombang bermata _ruby._

"Ne"

"Baiklah ikuti saya"

Gadis tersebut mengikuti wanita bermata _ruby_ yang ber _name tag_ 'Kurenai Yuhi' itu memasuki sebuah koridor, lalu berhenti di sebelah kanan jalan.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Wanita itu mengetuk pintu bercat coklat dengan tulisan perak 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah' di tengah pintu.

"Masuk"

"Permisi, Tsunade-sama, saya membawa murid baru"katanya sopan setelah membuka pintu dan membungkukan badan.

"Bawa dia masuk"kata seseorang yang duduk di kursi,

Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat sebuah meja dan kursi warna coklat muda, lemari kecil di sebelah kanan, dan lemari besar disebelah kiri, ada tiga pintu di ruangan itu satu disisi kiri dan dua di sisi kanan, di tengah ruangan itu sendiri terdapat satu unit sofa warna hitam.

"Saya permisi"Wanita bermata _ruby_ itu membungkukkan badan lalu segera menghilang di balik pintu.

"Uzumaki Naruto"seseorang yang duduk di kursi kepala sekolah itu membaca sebuah kertas, seseorang itu memiliki rambut pirang dan mata berwarna cokat madu.

"Ne"

"..."

"..."

"NARUTO, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI HAAH, APA-APAAN RAMBUT PENDEKMU ITU, KEMANA DADAMU NARUTO, DAN LAGI APA YANG MENONJOL DI SE-"

"Sudahlah _Baa-chan_"seseorang yang di panggil Naruto itu mendudukan dirinya disofa, meletakan kedua kopernya di lantai tepat di sebelahnya, ia memandang bosan pada orang didepanya yang sedang marah-marah itu.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu, Naruto!, apa kakek tua mesum itu haah?"wanita bernama lengkap Tsunade senju itu berkata marah pada gadis didepanya Senju Naruto, atau yang sekarang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

'Bukanya kakek mesum itu suaminya ya'batin Naruto _sweetdrop_ akut.

"_Jii-chan_ yang akan menjelaskanya _baa-chan_"kata Naruto santai sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa.

"Ta-tapi Naru, ini sekolah khusus laki-laki, bagaimana seorang gadis sepertimu dengan nekat masuk kesini, dan bagaimana kalau penyamaranmu terbongkaar hah?"Tsunade memandang Naruto khawatir, ia tau bagaimana kesepianya murid-murid di sekolahanya itu, tentu saja, siapa yang tidak merindukan mahluk seksi berdada besar itu, hmm?.

Dan masalahnya Naruto itu seorang gadis, bagaimana kalau penyamaran Naruto terbongkar, bagaimana kalau setelah itu Naruto di coret-perkosa-coret beramai-ramai, bisa-bisa cucu kesayanganya itu depresi, dan lagi bagaimana kalau ia hamil, tidak-tidak, oh _kami-sama_, begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran wanita yang masih telihat cantik meski usianya sudah hampir memasuki kepala lima itu, ia memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan, Hingga membuat Naruto _sweetdrop_(again) seketika melihatnya.

"Bisa saja kalau _baa-chan_ tidak membocorkan kalau aku seorang wanita"

"Dan kenapa kau memakai nama _marga_ lamamu"

"Kalau aku memakai nama _marga_ Senju, pasti orang-orang akan curiga, siapa yang tidak tau kalau cucu tunggal Senju itu seorang gadis yang tidak dikenali wajahnya, _baa-chan_"

"Kau benar Naru, tapi kau terlalu pendek untuk menjadi seorang pemuda berumur 16, umumnya pemuda berusia 16-17 tahun memiliki tinggi minimal 170 cm, sedangkan tinggimu hanya 154 cm, bagaimana orang-orang akan percaya, wajah mu itu seperti anak berusia 12 tahun, kau tau!"kata Tsunade panjang lebar, tetap tidak mau merelakan cucu satu-satunya itu masuk ke sekolahan miliknya.

"Kalau itu masalah gampang _baa-chan_"kata Naruto santai.

"Baik, _baa-chan_ akan menyetujuimu masuk kesekolah ini tapi dengan sarat"

"Apa?"

"..."

"..."

"Kau hanya harus menjaga dirimu Naruto!"kata Tsunade bersungguh-sungguh, hingga membuat Naruto tersenyum lembut dibuatnya.

"Tentu saja -_ttebayo"_

"Nde, Naruto kau tau bagaimana sistem sekolah ini kan"

Naruto menggeleng, membuat Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Tokyo Gakuen memiliki sistem yang mengharuskan murid-muridnya tinggal di asrama, satu kelas memiliki asrama sendiri, semua murid dilarang keluar area sekolah, kecuali hari weekend, dan hari libur, semua murid harus memenuhi peraturan sekolah, mengikuti jam sekolah dengan benar dan tetap mempertahankan martabat sekolah"

"Ha'i, aku mengerti"

"_Baa-chan_ sudah menyipakan ini untukmu"kata Tsunade sambil mengeluarkan sebuah koper berisi beberapa buah buku dan empat stel pakaian, pakaian pertama berupa kemeja putih lengan panjang, jas berwarna coklat dengan lambang _clan_ Senju dan Tokyo Gakuen di saku kananya, ditambah dasi warna merah darah, juga celana panjang kotak-kotak warna coklat dengan garis merah, baju kedua berupa kemeja lengan pendek warna putih polos, dan celana panjang warna hitam, di bagian kanan bawah celana dan lengan kiri terdapat dua garis melintang warna merah darah, Sedang baju ketiga adalah baju yang bisa dengan mudah membuat Naruto _sweetdrop_, baju dengan bentuk ala-ala kapten pelaut popeye itu menuai tatapan tajam dari Naruto.

"Haah, apa ini" katanya sambil mengangkat-dengan ekpresi jijik- seragam sekolahnya yang berbentuk seperti si pelaut popeye itu.

"Kenapa Naruto"

"Ini norak _baa-chan_"

"Dasar kau ini, kau sudah tau, kenapa kau masih bertanya, hah?"

"Ha'i, _gomen baa-chan_" kata Naruto menyerah beradu argumentasi dengan _baa-chan_nya itu, ia mulai membuka baju terahir, yang ternyata adalah baju olah raga, baju yang berupa kaos lengan pendek warna merah, celana berwarna merah, dengan ujung-ujungnya yang dihiasi dua garis warna hitam dan putih, di depan saku kanan kaos itu terdapat lambang Tokyo Gakuen, simple-tapi mengundang senyum-menurut Naruto.

"Sekarang kau bisa ke asramamu, Asrama kelas XI 1, dan kuharap kau nyaman disana"kata tsunade tersenyum.

"Na-nani, aku kan tidak tau seluk-beluk sekolah ini _Baa-chan_"

"Jangan bohong padaku Naruto"kata Tsunade datar

"Haaaah, nde aku mengerti _baa-chan_"kata Naruto menyerah, ia mulai membawa dua koper miliknya itu keluar dari ruangan _Baa-chanya_, saat ia akan membuka pintu, sebuah suara menyahut.

"Tunggu Naru" kata Tsunade menginterupsi.

"Kalau begini kau bisa dicurigai, sebaiknya kau tunggu disini, sebelum seseorang yang akan mengantarmu datang"lanjut Tsunade yang menjadi sinyal untuk Naruto mendudukan dirinya lagi dengan nyaman di sofa mahal _baa-chan_ya.

"Bagaimana kabar _jii-chan_mu Naruto"

"Tentu saja baik _Baa-chan_"

Setelah itu mereka berbincang-bincang dengan santai, sesekali diselingi tawa dan canda dari mulut mereka, hingga suara ketukan menginterupsi acara santai itu.

"Permisi Tsunade-sama"

"Masuklah Hyuga!"

Naruto memandang _baa-chan_nya bingung, _Hyuga... maksudnya Hyuga Neji atau,,, Tidak, tidak mungkin pewaris Hyuga kan semuanya perempuan, kecuali Hyuga Neji_.

Lalu pintupun terbuka menampilkan sesosok pemuda tampan berambut coklat panjang bak iklan sampo dan mata yang berwarna lavender.

Sesaat tatapan Naruto dan pemuda itu bertemu. _Benar, ia Hyuga Neji, dengan umur 17 tahun, tinggi 175 cm, berat badan 55 kg, pewaris utama Hyuga dojo, pintar dalam segala bidang akademik atau non akademik, ketua kelas dari kelas terbaik tokyo gakuen, juga seorang anggota osis, Paling menonjol di bidang dance buatanya dan patnernya Hidan, dance yang menggabungkan gerakan martial art, dance yang sangat terkenal saat ini, aku tak meyangka bocah seperti dia yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu Twins Martial Dance King, ia bahkan juga menguasai beberapa alat musik seperti piano dan drum, seorang pemuda gentle yang 'bersih', tapi dia adalah salah satu dari tema__nya__ kan?._

"Ada urusan apa anda memanggil saya, Tsunade-sama?"Kata Neji saat pandanganya teralih pada sang kepala sekolah.

"Aku memintamu kesini untuk mengantar anak baru itu ke asramamu, Hyuga!"

Lagi-lagi pandangan mereka bertemu, membuat sebuah keringat sebesar biji jagung bertengger di dahi Naruto.

"Dia, _senior high school_?, bukanya ia masih junior _high school_"Kata Neji dengan watadosnya sambil menunjuk Naruto, yang sekarang mulai menggebungkan pipinya.

"Dia berumur 17 tahun, Hyuga"kata Tsunade sambil menepuk pelan dahinya saat melihat tingkah menggemaskan Naruto, Bagaimana orang-orang akan percaya kalau ia laki-laki dengan tingkahnya yang seperti itu.

"Ia ju-juga seorang wanita, ma-mana mungkin masuk ke sekolah khusus laki-laki ini Tsunade-sama?"Tanya Neji masih berusaha membantah, walau sedikit tergagap karna melihat tampang imut Naruto.

Perempatan jalan segera muncul di dahi Naruto, tentu saja pura-pura tesinggung karna pada kenyataannya Naruto itu perempuan, iya kan?.

"Dia itu laki-laki dan umurnya memang sudah 17 tahun, ia pindahan dari Osaka Gakuen, jadi cepat bawa murid baru itu, hyuga!"

"Ne, Tsunade-sama, kalau begitu kami permisi"

"Ayo"lanjut Neji setelah membungkukan badan, ia segera menyambar 2 koper di lantai dan membawanya keluar.

"Hei aku bisa membawanya sendiri"teriak Naruto dari dalam, ia akan segera menyusul Neji jika tidak ada suara yang membuat hatinya mencair, suara yang keluar dari mulut sang nenek.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Naruto"

"Nde, _Baa-chan"_kata Naruto tersenyum lembut lalu menarik koper yang berisi baju dan buku-buku tadi di tangan kirinya, berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Kemana dia?"gumam Naruto sambil celingak celinguk di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah, sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatanya.

"Hei, sini"ia melihat pemuda tampan bernama hyuga Neji tadi melambai padanya.

Naruto dengan terburu-buru melangkahkan kakinya menuju pemuda bermata lavender itu, ia menyengir lebar saat berpapasan dengan beberapa orang-orang yang seharusnya ia panggil _sensei._

"Siapa namamu"kata Neji setelah pemuda bermata _shappire_ itu tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Naruto Uzumaki, senang bertemu denganmu Hyuga-san"

"Tak usah terlalu formal Naruto, Namaku Neji Hyuga, panggil aku Neji saja"

"Ha'i, _wakatta_"

"Ayo, ke asrama kita"gumam Neji ia membalikan badanya dan berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar yang berseberangan dengan pintu masuk tadi.

Naruto mengedarkan matanya saat melewati pintu keluar yang transparan itu, didepanya sekarang terlihat satu gedung besar dengan tiga lantai, sementara lantai kedua dari gedung itu terhubung dengan lantai dua gedung utama.

"Itu gedung kedua Naruto, lantai pertama adalah tempat olah raga, ada lapangan sepak bola, lapangan basket, lapangan voli, lapangan bulu tangkis, lapangan tenis, dan yang lain, bahkan disana juga terdapat fasilitas _gym_"kata Neji menjelaskan saat mendapati raut terpesona Naruto, memang Naruto sudah tau apa-apa saja yang ada disana, tapi ia tidak tau kalau sekolah itu ternyata sangat berkelas.

"Sedang lantai kedua yang terhubung dengan lantai kedua dari gedung utama itu, adalah kantin sekolah, dan lantai ketiga itu adalah ruang-ruang _club_ yang ada di sekolah ini" lanjutnya.

Naruto mangut-magut mengerti. Neji dan Naruto melanjutkan jalan mereka menuju samping kanan gedung kedua itu, melewati sebuah taman kaca yang tidak terlalu besar tapi sangat indah dan terawat, Naruto lagi-lagi terpesona saat melihatnya.

Neji tersenyum kecil entah mengapa.

Didepan mereka sekarang sudah terdapat tiga gedung besar berlantai enam, dan itu membuat Naruto lagi dan lagi terpesona melihatnya, ia yakin dekorasi dari seluruh area sekolah itu adalah dekorasi buatan kakeknya.

"Gedung yang paling timur itu adalah gedung kelas X sedang gedung paling Barat adalah gedung kelas XII, gedung kita tepat di antara keduanya, Naruto"

"Nde, bagus sekali yah, sekolah ini Neji_san"

"Hmm!,Panggil aku Neji saja Naruto, ayo kita massuk"

Mereka berdua ahirnya masuk ke dalam gedung berlantai lima itu.

"Lantai pertama adalah asrama kelas XI 10 dan XI 9, lantai kedua adalah asrama kelas XI 8 dan XI 7, lantai ketiga adalah asrama kelas XI 6 dan XI 5, lantai keempat adalah asrama kelas XI 4 dan XI 3, sedang lantai terahir adalah asrama kelas XI 2 dan XI 1, asrama kita" kata Neji menjelaskan, setelah ia dan Naruto memasuki lift dan ia menekan tombol lima.

Ting!

Ahirnya mereka sampai di lantai lima, saat itu Naruto melihat sebuah pintu besar bertuliskan 'XI 2'. Mereka terus berjalan hingga mereka sampai di sebuah pintu yang berukiran perak 'XI 1', berbeda dengan asrama lain yang terkesan biasa, asrama ini adalah asrama terbesar dan berfasilitas luar biasa didalamnya, tentu saja itu bukan dari uang para muridnya, bahkan beberapa dari mereka adalah anak-anak beasiswa, jadi semua itu adalah hasil dari prestasi-prestasi yang mereka ukir.

"Masuklah"kata Neji setelah meletakan salah satu koper yang dibawanya, lalu membuka pintu

Naruto memasuki asrama itu, hampir saja ia ternganga saat melihat dekorasi ruang tamu asrama itu, ruang tamu yang bernuansa eropa, dengan cat warna hijau tua mengkilat, satu unit sofa warna putih, meja kaca berwarna hitam, juga beberapa hiasan dinding.

Naruto menatap kagum lukisan didepanya, lukisan yang bahkan author sendiri tidak bisa mendiskripsikan, hanya ada dua kata untuk lukisan itu, indah dan misterius.

"Itu adalh lukisan dari _The__Mysterious__Painter_"

"Nanii~, benarkah!"kata Naruto pura-pura kagum karena memang pada kenyataanya Naruto sudah tau '_semua' _itu.

"Hm, dan sebentar lagi kau akan melihatnya Naru!"

"Waaahh,~"

"Nde, ayo"

Neji melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah rungan lain disana, ruangan itu sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan ruang tamu itu, dengan cat biru lembut, satu lemari besar di pojok ruangan yang berisi satu buah televisi, sebuah DVD, dan beberapa set PS, di rak-rak lemari itu juga terdapat sekitar sepuluh lebih PSP, dan ratusan kaset game, lantainya ditutupi permadani lembut warna coklat tua, di pojok ruangan tertumpuk beberapa buah bantal sofa.

"Disini Naruto"kata Neji membuyarkan lamunan Naruto yang menatap ruangan itu terpesona.

Naruto mendekati Neji lalu mengikutinya melewati sebuah pintu yang tadi dibuka Neji, ia memandang sekeliling, melihat duapuluh _single bed_ berjajar dengan sisi kanan sepuluh _bed_ dan sisi kiri sepuluh _bed_ juga, _bed-bed_ itu memiliki _bedcover_ sangat berfariasi ada yang berwarna biru tua, hijau muda, merah marun, coklat tua, kuning, hitam, Biru muda, merah, merah darah dan warna lainya, hanya sebuah bed paling pojok kiri nomer dua yang ber-_badcover _putih polos.

"Itu yang paling pojok yang _bedcover_nya warna putih adalah _bed_mu Naruto"

"Oh, baiklah"Kata Naruto sambil menghampiri _bed_ itu, ia meletakan kopernya di lantai depan sebuah lemari kecil yang berada di samping semua tempat tidur disana.

"Oh ya, Neji, di mana lemarinya? Tanya Naruto bingung saat tidak mendapati satupun lemari di kamar asrama itu.

Neji yang melihat itu pun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah pintu yang berada tepat di sebelah kiri _bed_ Naruto, lalu membukanya perlahan, hingga Naruto bisa melihat duapuluh lemari besar tiga pintu berdiri kokoh di ruangan itu.

"Aku akan membantumu memasukan Barang Naruto"kata Neji sambil menghampiri sebuah lemari yang bertuliskan angka '19' dipintunya, sama seperti bed tadi yang bertuliskan angka '19'.

"Arigatou"Naruto tersenyum, ia menghampiri Neji yang sedang sibuk memindahkan barangnya itu, lalu ikut memasukan seragam-seragam barunya disana, mereka melakukan itu dengan penuh canda tawa, hingga tak terasa bel tanda istirahat kedua-yang berarti waktunya makan siang-berbunyi.

"Ah Naruto, cepatlah ganti baju seragam formal, aku akan menunggumu di ruang tamu, kita akan ke kantin"Kata Neji sambil melihat jam tangan hitam yang melekat di pergelangan tanganya.

"Tapi, tempat ganti bajunya di mana Neji?"

"Diujung ruangan itu adalah ruang ganti bajunya, ya sudah, aku tunggu ya Naruto"

Setela kepergian Neji, Naruto mengambil seragam formal-yang terdiri dari kemeja dan jas warna coklat-dari lemarinya, dan membawanya pada ruangan yang ditunjuk Neji.

Ia membuka pintu itu, hingga terlihatlah sepuluh bilik ruangan, yang diyakini Naruto sebagai ruang ganti baju, ia memasuki salah satu bilik dan mulai megganti bajunya dengn seragam barunya itu.

* * *

**...*Mizury23*...**

* * *

"Kau sudah selesai Naruto"kata Neji saat melihat Naruto yang menghampirinya di ruang tamu, Naruto mengganguk, Neji memandang Naruto takjub, seragam itu sungguh pas di badan Mungil Naruto hingga membuat wajah imut Naruto semakin imut saat memakainya.

"Ayo"

.

"Hey Neji, dari mana saja kau" teriak seorang pemuda berambut putih dam bermata hitam.

Sejenak Naruto memandang pemuda begigi runcing itu, _Suigetsu Hozuki, umur 17 tahun, tinggi 175 cm dengan berat badan 56 kg, pintar dalam bidang non akademik tapi bukan berati bodoh di bidang akademik, menonjol di bidang musik terutama drum, seorang drummer sejati yang banyak meraih penghargaan drummer terbaik di jepang, julukanya adalah T__he__dazzling__drummer__, seorang pemuda periang yang 'bersih', dan ia juga salah satu dari tema__nya__, huh, ini semakin menarik._

"Dan siapa gadis manis dibelakangmu itu Neji"sebelum Neji menjawab sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakang pemuda bernama Suigetsu itu menginterupsi.

Neji memandang Naruto yang sepertinya tidak mendengarkan dengan seksama, merasa lega, ia menghampiri teman-temanya itu, lalu memukul pemuda yang bersuara tadi.

"jaga biaramu Kiba, ia itu murid baru disini jadi secara otomatis ia itu laki-laki"perkataan Neji itu menghantam telak perkataan dari pemuda yang bersuara tadi.

"Na-nani"Perkataan atau lebih tepatnya teriakan dari pemuda besurai coklat dan bertato segitiga itu membuat orang-orang yang semeja denganya menoleh.

"Hooamm, Kiba suaramu itu menggangguku kau tau?"kata sebuah suara lain yang terdengar sangat geram.

Naruto memandang sekelilingnya, saat ini ia sudah berada di lantai dua gedung kedua, di sana terdapat tigapuluh meja berjajar rapi, di setiap mejanya dikelilingi duapuluh buah kursi, dan di meja-meja itu sendiri sudah tersedia beberapa hidangan makan siang mereka, dan sekarang Naruto duduk di sebuah kursi kosong bernomor '19' di meja XI-1.

Pemuda-pemuda yang semeja dengannya itu memandang Naruto sangsi, tak percaya atas penjelasan sang ketua kelas yang mengatakan pemuda mungil dan imut itu adalah seorang laki-laki.

Naruto memandang orang disampingnya itu _innocent,_ hingga membuat orang yang berada disampingnya itu merona, _Pemuda tampan dengan bakat acting yang luar biasa di usianya yang baru memasuki 17 tahun, untuk sementara pensiun mejadi actor karena ia masuk ke sekolah terbaik di jepang, mempunyai tinggi 176, pintar di segala bidang akademik atau non-akademik, sering disebut-sebut sebagai __prospective__players__movie__world__, berat badan 56 kg, bernama lengkap Yahiko Namikaze, dengan nama panggung pain, juga seorang ketua club drama di tokyo gakuen, pemuda dengan tingkat ke-playboy-an yang sudah mendarah daging, walaupun begitu ia adalah seorang entertaiment dan siswa biasa yang 'bersih', hmmm, menarik sekali._

"Apa?"Tanya Naruto _innocent_ sambil memiringkan kepala, binggung karena semua pemuda yang ada di sana memandangnya tidak percaya, dan,,,

"Uhk"

'Aku masih normal'Batin nista mereka yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba menjadi kompak.

"Kau ini sebenarnya seorang wanita kan, mengaku sajalah"gumam seorang pemuda berambut merah bermata _hazel_ itu pelan.

"Hah,,, hieee, aku ini laki-laki kau tau"kata Naruto geram sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kasar, seakan-akan frustasi karena disangka seorang perempuan terus dari tadi,,

Tapi dengan diam-diam ia melirik pemuda itu sambil mengingat-ingat sesuatu, _Akasuna No sasori, 17 tahun, seorang pemuda dengan tinggi 173 cm, berat badan 53 kg, ketua club basket, pernah meraih juara pertama pada pertandingan basket se-jepang, tiga kali berturut-turut, dijuluki __The__king of__basketball__ oleh semua orang, pewaris utama Akasuna hospital, pintar dalam semua bidang, terutama di bidang non-akademik, sangat mematuhi peraturan sekolah, ia juga anggota osis di sekolah ini, hmmm, bercaatan 'bersih', kelas ini memang kelas orang-orang yang berkemampuan tinggi dan ber-cacatan 'bersih', tak salah disebut-sebut sebagai kelas terbaik di tokyo gakuen, kemampuan mereka sungguh luar biasa, bahkan ketua, wakil, dan bendahara osis, ada di kelas ini, tapi kenapa __dia__ bisa menyimpang seperti itu sih?._

"Dia itu laki-laki Sasori"kata Neji berusaha membela Naruto.

"Ne, Neji benar"kata Naruto, bernada kesal, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, lalu menggembungkan pipinya, hingga,,,

Crooot

membuat beberapa pemuda disana mengalirkan darah dari hidungnya masing-masing, sedang yang lain hanya memencet hidung mereka sendiri.

"_Ka-kawai_"

"Gyaa"

"..."

Brukh

"Kyaaaa, kalian kenapa"

**TBC**

* * *

**...*Mizury23*...**

** Kk, Mizu datang lagi membawa fic baru buat selingan, semoga minna suka, Gomen buat kesalahanya, dan mizu mau tanya dong, fic mizu yang ****Could You Give Love It**** dilanjutin apa nggak, kalau nggak, mizu mungkin akan hapus, arigatou buat yang mau baca cuap-cuap GJ Mizu*Bow*,,,**

***Behind the scene***

Brukh

"Kyaaaa, kalian kenapa"

"Cut, cuuutt" teriak teriak kayak orgilba(orang gila baru)

Naruto yang teriak paling ahir menatap author bingung

"Apa yang di-cut Mizu-chan, Mimisanya?"tanya Naruto bingung sambil menunjuk 19 orang pemuda yang mimisan berjamaah.

"Ssst, jangan keras-keras, Naru-chan, nanti mereka denger, dari pada nanti Mizu harus bayarin biaya rumah sakit mereka, mending kita kabur"sambil narik Naru kabur.

"Woy, Zu, tanggung jawab lo"teriak Itachi pada Mizu n' Naruto yang udah menjauh sambil mengusap hidungnya yang masih mengalirkan darah,

"Sialan, dasar author ngak guna"maki Deidara pada author, yang sebenarnya dia tuh sebel karena di chap pertama kok dia ngak muncul#dibom Deidara.

"Udalah mending kita ke uks sekolah"kata neji bijak(ketahuan author lagi tergila-gila ma si Neji#dibakar Nejilovers, kk)

"Ya, Neji bener"kata Suigetsu

"Dan, Lo sapa para pembaca sono, buat mereka mau review, kalau ngak mau sambit aja mereka pakai sambit loe"#dibantai para readers

"Okelah chi"jawab Hidan

"Woy readers-san, ayo-ayo review, kalau nggak dapet ini nich!"ngacungi sambit anehnya#dibantai Hidan.

* * *

,,Arigatou Gozaimashita,,

Review

**...*Mizury23*...**


	2. ALL

.

.

.

.

**The ****Mysterious ****Girl**

**Chapter 2**

**(ALL****)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Khisimoto, ngak ada yang lain#plak,,**

**Pair: Menyusul,,**

**Genre: Romance and Friendship,,**

**Rated: T (Akan berubah seiring waktu),,**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, GS, Fem-Naru, dan lainya-lupa#plak,,**

**By:Mizury23,,**

**Sumary:** Naruto, seorang gadis manis yang penuh misteri, menyamar menjadi laki-laki dan masuk ke sekolah khusus laki-laki hanya untuk mengungkap sebuah kasus, tapi bagaimana kalau sekolah itu mewajibkan siswanya masuk asrama, bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisahnya yang harus satu asrama dengan 19 pemuda mesum, let's read...

**Dont like dont read**

* * *

**...*Mizury23*...**

* * *

"Naruto?"tanya Neji sambil melihat seorang pemuda yang tengah asik membaca di kursi belajarnya itu.

"Ne"

"Teman-teman menunggumu di ruang tengah, mereka mau berkenalan denganmu"

"_Hontouni_?"

"Nde, jadi cepatlah keluar"

"Baiklah, kau duluan saja"kata Naruto, ia menghela nafas saat Neji sudah keluar dari kamar itu.

Ia berjalan pelan saat dengan tak sengaja berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah bermata _emerland_, yang memandang dingin kearahnya, ia ingat, pemuda itu adalah satu-satunya pemuda yang hanya menutup hidungnya tadi.

_Oh, Benar-benar seperti kebiasaanya, dingin dan angkuh, sama seperti pemilik marga sabaku yang lainya, Sabaku No Gaara, adalah nama lengkap pemuda angkuh nan dingin itu, dengan tinggi 170 cm, dan berat 49 kg, ia sering disebut-sebut sebagai __The__anesthetist, entahlah apa maksudnya, atau mungkin karena petikanya pada gitar yang menghipnotis, sehingga sekarang ia menyandang gelarnya, ia pernah meraih Juara pertama Competition guitar player di USA tahun ini, ia juga adalah pemuda pintar yang sangat berbakat, ia bahkan menguasai seni melukis-walau tetap kalah oleh The__Mysterious__Painter-, juga seorang penulis lagu-lagu barat, ia seorang bendahara osis tokyo gakuen yang 'bersih', benar-benar menjaga martabat marganya._

Naruto tersenyum lalu ia segera membuka pintu dan memasuki ruang tengah tak memperdulikan seseorang yang baru berpapasan denganya itu membeku, saat melihat senyumanya.

"Disini Naruto!"kata Neji membuat Naruto yang celingak-celinguk di ruang tengah menuju ke ruang bersantai, Naruto memandang ruang itu, di tengah ruangan itu terdapat satu unit sofa besar, dan disekelilingnya dilingkari oleh rak-rak buku, entah itu buku pelajaran, komik, atau _manga_.

Naruto duduk mengahap pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata onyx itu, _Uchiha ya, tepatnya Uchiha obito, sepupu dari twins Uchiha, berumur 17 tahun, tinggi 172 cm, berat badan 54 kg, peraih juara pertama pertandingan biola di francis, tahun lalu, kepintaran yang tak perlu diragukan, karna ia lahir dengan menyandang marga uchiha, sering disebut sebut sebagai The__genius of the__violin. sikapnya seperti angin, kadang ia bisa bersikap ramah nan rendah hati, tapi bisa juga menjadi cool dan angkuh, pemuda yang hobi 'memancing' ini bisa dikatakan 'bersih', karna kasusnya tahun lalu yang menyerempet seorang nenek-nenek, terbukti adalah kesalahan nenek itu sendiri._

"Perkenalkan dirimu Naruto"

"_Ha'i_, _Ore_ _wa_ Uzumaki Naruto _desu_"Kata Naruto sambil membungkukkan badan kearah teman teman barunya,

"Hay Naruto, namaku Hidan, senang bertemu denganmu!"Kata seorang pemuda yang mengaku dirinya bernama Hidan itu sambil mengerling nakal pada Naruto.

_Hidan, pemuda yang dijuluki sebagai Twins Martial Dance King, patner dari seorang Neji Hyuga, memiliki tinggi 175 cm, berat badan 55 kg, tentu saja pintar dalam segala bidang, terkenal sebagai pemuda berbakat nan misterius. tapi, mungkin itu untuk orang-orang biasa, tapi untukku, ia tidaklah lebih dari seorang anak tunggal yang kurang kasih sayang, orang-orang mungkin tidak mengetahui siapa orangtuanya, tapi aku! tau siapa orang tua dari pemuda berusia 17 tahun ini, bahkan aku sangat mengenal 'mereka', ia adalah Ketua club dance yang bercacatan 'bersih', uh, sepertinya aku tak perlu mengulang-ulang lagi._

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga!"

"Namaku?, pasti kau sudah tau kan?"Tiba-tiba seseorang menyahut, Naruto ingat ia adalah pemuda yang menggeram saat pemuda naif bernama Kiba berteriak waktu dikantin tadi.

"Kalau tidak salah kau, Shikamaru Nara, kan?"tanya Naruto ia menyunggingkan senjum sejuta _watt_nya itu, hingga matanya terlihat menyipit, memunculkan seimut apa dirinya itu.

Shikamaru menyeringai senang merasa dugaanya pada murid baru ini, aneh atau lebih diperjelas mencurigakan, mungkin benar adanya, hingga sekarang ia tak lagi menyunggingkan wajah bosanya, tertarik eh?.

"Lagipula siapa yang tidak kenal si _Genius_ disini, hmm?"lanjut Naruto, membuat semua pikiran Shikamaru yang sudah kemana-mana itu hancur sudah, sekarang Shikamaru merasa bodoh, Naruto mempunyai alasan yang logis.

_Hebat sekali kau Nara, tak salah kakek merekrutmu setelah lulus nanti menjadi salah satu bawahanya, ia sangat jenius, ia bahkan bisa membaca gerakanku, mulai sekarang aku harus hati-hati pada pemuda dengan tinggi 175 cm ini, bernama lengkap Nara Shikamaru dengan umur 17 tahun, berat badan 55 cm, Pintar-atau bisa dibilang jenius dalam segala bidang, Tentu saja bercacatan 'bersih'. Pemuda yang tidak bisa ditebak akalnya, entalah apa yang dipikiranya sekarang._

"Bahkan aku sudah pasti mengenal kalian semua, yang adalah siswa terbaik dua tahun berturut-turut dengan segala bidang, di tokyo Gakuen ini"Kata Naruto bersemangat. _Bahkan aku tau seluk beluk kalian bahkan yang paling rahasia._

"Kalian butuh bukti?"

"Tentu saja"

"Ini"Kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku yang berisikan seluruh biodata siswa kelas XI-1 itu, tentu saja hanya biodata 'ringan'.

"Baiklah jadi kau sudah tau namaku ne, Naruto?"Naruto memandang pemuda yang baru bicara itu, ia menatap pemuda itu polos, walau dalam hati ia sedang menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang tidak bisa ditebak.

_Hmm, pemuda imut, 'iblis' bertubuh malaikat bagi orang-orang jahat disana, terlihat seperti pemuda manis yang baik tapi bisa menusuk bila disentuh, seperti mawar hmm!. Deidara, seorang pemuda yang kelihatan biasa-biasa saja, tapi, dibelakang ia adalah seorang perakit bom dan pistol kepolisian jepang, sungguh, wajah memang menipu, pemuda dengan tinggi 171 dengan berat badan 50 kg dan umur 17 tahun ini, seperti yang lalu lalu, 'bersih'._

"Nde, Deidara-_san_"

"Deidara cukup, Naruto!"

"_Ha'i wakata_"

"Naru-_chan_, kenapa kau bisa seimut ini hmm!"tiba-tiba seorang pemuda menerjang Naruto, memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto.

"Kiba-_san_ lepaskan aku!"

"Kiba apa yang kau lakukan"

Naruto ingat, pemuda yang memeluknya tadi, adalah pemuda yang mengatainya gadis manis-uhh Naruto ingin tertawa-di kantin tadi siang, _pemuda bernama lengkap Kiba Inuzuka, pewaris utama Inuzuka shop, dengan tinggi 172 cm, berat badan 50 kg, dan berumur 16 tahun, pandai di bidang non-akademik, dan sedikit lemah di bidang akademik, paling menonjol pada bidang memanah, bocah naif yang bergelar The Prince of Archery, pernah memenangkan Olympic Of Archeri tahun lalu di korea, pemuda yang benar-benar 'polos'._

Lalu tatapan Naruto teralihkan pada sosok pemuda lain yang sedang menarik-narik Kiba menjauh darinya.

_Aburame shino, kau, benar-benar misterius, bahkan tidak ada yang tau seperti apa wajahnya, kecuali orang-orang tertentu dan sahabat-sahabatnya, terutama aku, pemuda dengan tinggi 172 cm, berat badan 52 kg dan berumur 17 tahun, sahabat karib dari seorang Kiba Inuzuka, ketua club Nature Lover dan wakil ketua kelas XI-1, pencinta alam sejati, bahkan ia rela menginjak atau menonjok seseorang, bila seseorang itu berani merusak alam dilingkunganya, pintar dalam segala bidang, ia adalah peraih juara Jepang without Polution yang 'bersih'._

"Kiba sopanlah?"kata Neji menengahi.

"Ye~ ye~"kata Kiba kesal, ia melepas pelukan mautnya pada Naruto.

"Aku mau ke toilet saja"Kata seseorang yang mengagetkan semua orang disana.

"Utakata, bisakah kau membuang nada dinginmu itu hah?"

"Jangan berteriak, Menma"kata Suigetsu sambil menggeplak kepala kuning ikal disebelahnya, hingga keduanya terlibat adu mulut yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan mungkin.

_Utakata dan menma eh?, dua orang pemuda yang berbeda sifat tapi sahabat baik. Utakata yang memiliki sifat pendiam cenderung dingin pada siapapun, pemuda yang memiliki sifat seperti air, tenang tapi menganyutkan, ia adalah kapten football di Tokyo Gakuen, pemuda yang sangat berbakat juga 'bersih' diumurnya yang baru menginjak usia 17 tahun, dengan tinggi 175 dan berat badan 53 kg, lalu Menma, yang memiliki sifat sangat ceria, ia selalu berusaha membuat teman karibnya atau Utakata tersenyum walau sudah pasti itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil, tapi buktinya Menma tetap tidak pantang menyerah, di usianya yang baru menginjak 17 tahun ia sudah menguasai 43 bahasa dunia, ia pernah memenangkan juara pertama di world language olympiad, tak salah ia disebut-sebut sebagai orang paling ramah di dunia tahun ini, mungkin karena ia yang menguasai bahasa-bahasa itu, pemuda tampan dengn sikap ceria ini memiliki tinggi 170 cm dan berat badan 51 kg, tenang saja ia juga 'bersih'._

Utakata hanya bisa memandang diam, saat melihat teman karibnya itu lagi lagi bertengkar dengan Suigetsu, saat melihat keduanya bertengkar, entah mengapa sinar mata dinginya meredup, matanya memancarkan kesedihan karena teringat akan seseorang 'teman', sayangnya ia tidak mau menganggap 'orang itu' sebagai temanya lagi, tidak, terimakasih.

Tapi tatapan mata dari Utakata itu tidak luput dari pandangan seseorang yang menatapnya sedari tadi, _Hmm, sepertinya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu, aku harus cari tau!_.

Utakata mendenggus kecil, ia tau ada seseorang yang memandangnya dengan pandangan lain sedari tadi, tapi ia tidak peduli, dengan langkah pelan ia meninggalkan ruang bersantai itu, diikuti oleh sahabat karibnya yang mendumel karena ditinggal olehnya.

"Oh ya, kemana ke-enam teman kalian yang lain?"

"Oh~, kalau maksudmu adalah _twins_ Uchiha, Temujin, Sai, Jugo, dan Kimimaro, mereka sedang ada jadwal, _twins_ Uchiha sedang menghadiri acara keluarga, sedang Sai, Jugo, Temujin dan Kimimaro sedang mengikuti lomba"jawab Neji panjang lebar.

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk.

"Oke waktu sudah menunjuk angka 7, waktunya makan malam"kata Neji sambil melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dengan indah di lengan kirinya.

Sebelum mereka beranjak keluar Neji berkata,

"Sui, panggil Utakata dan Menma untuk makan malam"kata Neji sambil memandang Suigetsu yang memandangnya malas juga bosan, menyuruh pemuda begigi agak runcing itu menemui musuh bebuyutanya.

"Kami akan menunggu di depan"lanjutya, pemuda bermarga Hyuga itu berjalan mendahului teman-temanya menuju pintu asrama, setelah Utakata, Menma dan Suigetsu-tidak lupa dengan pertengkaran Sui vs Menma yang selalu berlangsung-datang, mereka segera berjalan menuju _lift_, setelah _lift_ terbuka mereka berjalan keluar gedung menuju kantin yang berada di lantai dua gedung kedua.

Naruto memandang sekitarnya takjub, pemandangan disanan saat matahari meninggalkan tahtanya sementara sungguh indah, sampai-sampai melukisnya sajapun sang _misterious_ _painter_ tak akan sanggup, juga,,, tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata, benar-benar menawan.

"Naruto!"tatapan terpaku Naruto buyar saat suara beberapa orang didepanya mengusik, Naruto memandang teman-teman barunya itu gembira, sepertinya ini akan menarik.

Setelah Naruto kembali ke sisi mereka, segerombolan siswa-siswa jempolan itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung kedua di sekolah itu, setiap langkah mereka pasti menjadi perhatian seluruh murid lain, tatapan kagum, iri selalu menemani langkah mereka, tapi mereka hanya menanggapi itu dengan cuek bebek tuh.

Ahirnya mereka sampai di kantin, sambil menunggu makan malam, mereka saling bercanda, bergurau, tertawa riang bersama, sungguh suasana yang paling didinginkan seorang Senju Naruto.

* * *

**...*Mizury23*...**

* * *

Naruto membuka matanya, sedikit mengerjab tatkala sinar remang-remang bulan menerpanya, ia bangkit lalu memandang teman-temannya yang tertidur sangat pulas di _bed_ masing-masinng, lalu tatapanya tertuju pada _bed_ miliknya_. Kalau tidak salah ia dulu tidur disini kan, tapi kenapa semua bersih saat aku memeriksanya tadi, tidak ada satupun benda disini, bed ini seperti bed baru._

Sejenk Naruto termenung, lalu ia tiba-tiba saja tersentak lalu segera menuju tempat barang-barang semua siswa, saat sebuah pikiran melintas di pikiranya, _aku belum memeriksa lemari, ah~ dasar baka Naruto._

Naruto mengendap-ngendap, tidak ada penerangan disini karena semua lampu dimatikan, hanya ada seberkas cahaya bulan yang menyinari, membuat langkah Naruto sedikit terbantu, ahirnya ia sampai, ia berpikir kalau ada orang lain yang memergokinya disini, pasti ia dikira maling, dan dengan pikiran itu ahirnya Naruto menyalakan lampu, berpura-pura mengambil sesuatu di lemarinya.

Naruto mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaianya, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang -entah itu apa- di lemarinya, hingga saat ia membuka-buka bajunya, terlihatlah sebuah kertas warna putih buram, kertas itu terlipat begitu rupa, seperti habis diremas-remas oleh pemiliknya, Naruto mengambil kertas itu perlahan, takut merobeknya.

Mungkin saat kalian membuka kertas itu, satu hal yang terpikirkan 'kertas kosong yang tak berguna' tapi, bila kalian meneliti dengan seksama kalian akan tercengang dibuatnya.

Kertas itu memang kosong, tapi bila diperhatikan dengan seksama, terlihat sedikit sebuk putih yang tertinggal, dan Naruto tahu pasti apa serbuk itu.

"_Kuso_, ternyata dugaan paman benar"desis Naruto entah pada siapa, dan saat ia sudah memasukan barang bukti itu didalam plastik tipis, sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya, membuat ia sedikit terperanjat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto?"perkataan dengan nada penuh curiga itu membuat Naruto terperanjat, pasalnya ia yakin teman-temanya yang lain sedang tidur dengan nyenyak di _bed_ masing-masing.

"Oh~, Shika kau mengagetkanku kau tau?"kata Naruto pura-pura tak menyadati perkataan penuh curiga dari si jenius itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Shikamaru mengulangi, ia semakin mengeryit penuh curiga saat menangkap sedikit nada gugup di wajah Naruto, meski Naruto sudah menyembunyikan itu sedari tadi, tapi ia bukan pemuda bodoh, yang tidak bisa membaca mimik wajah seseorang.

"Aku?, aku hanya mengambil ini"kata Naruto, ia mengacungkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna merah, ia menggembangkan senyum kekanak-kanakan miliknya.

Shikamaru sedikit mengeryit walau ia tidak lagi protes, sedang Naruto hanya bisa meringis, ia membawa kaki jenjangnya yang tetutupi baju tidur itu keluar dari sana, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang termenung entah memikirkan apa.

* * *

**...*Mizury23*...**

* * *

Sinar pagi menyeruak tatkala Neji membuka tirai kamar, membuat semua penghuninya menggeliat gelisah, dan beberapa omelan tentunya.

"Iss~ Neji, jangan ganggu aku"

"Neji~"

"Aku ngantuk"

"Hoaaamm"

Semua pemuda disanan mengeluh keras pada Neji yang sudah rapi dengan baju ala-ala pelaut itu, membuat mizu _sweetdrop_, tapi ia terlihat semakin keren kok.

Ternyata hanya Naruto saja yang tidak mengeluh, gadis berumur 15 tahun -yang menyamar jadi laki-laki berumur 17 tahun- itu bangun lalu segera menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sebelah tempat baju, masuk tanpa memperdulikan Neji yang sibuk membangunkan teman-temanya yang malas bangun itu.

Naruto masuk kesalah satu bilik kamar mandi, lalu mulai membuka baju tidurnya, memperlihatkan sebuah korset yang melingkar indah didadanya, ia membukanya perlahan, sedikit meringis tatkala ia merasa korset itu terlalu erat menutupi dadanya yang sekarang terasa nyeri.

Tak lama Naruto keluar dengan hanya menggunakan sebuah baju tidur selutut, memperlihatkan kaki jenjang mulus miliknya, langsung saja ia masuk ke dalam ruang baju, tak memperdulikan teman-temanya yang menganga saat melihat kaki indahnya tadi.

"Aku yakin ia perempuan"gumam Kiba.

"Apa mungkin ia _transgender_?"perkataan dari Hidan itu sontak membuat semua sahabatnya bergidik.

"Tak usah pikirkan itu, sekarang cepat mandi~"

"Aisss~"

* * *

**...*Mizury23*...**

* * *

"_Ohayo_~"

"_Ohayo_~ Naruto~"

"Oh, _ohayo_~"

"Naruto kenapa kau tidak menunggu kami"tanya Neji saat ia dan teman-temanya duduk di meja XI-1.

"Gomen, aku tadi kelaparan jadi aku kesini dulu"kata Naruto sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"Oh~"jawab Neji sedang teman-temanya yang lain hanya mengangguk-angguk, entah mengerti atau tidak.

Lalu mereka yang tadi mengerubungi Naruto, mulai duduk di tempat masing-masing untuk mulai memakan makan pagi mereka, setelah semua selesai, mereka lalu menuju gedung utama untuk memulai pelajaran yang dimulai lima belas menit lagi.

Naruto hanya mengikuti teman-temanya dari belakang tatkala ia menyadari banyak pandangan yang mengarah pada teman-temanya, _mereka sungguh terkenal_.

Ahirnya mereka memasuki kelas XI-1, Naruto yang tidak tau tempat duduknya dimana hanya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Sini Naruto, disini tempat dudukmu"Deidara melambai pada Naruto lalu menunjuk sebuah tempat duduk kosong disebelahnya.

Naruto tersenyum, ia lalu melangkah kesanan dan meletakan tas miliknya di atas meja kosong itu.

"Oi, Naruto"panggil Obito.

"Ne, Obito-_san_"

"Panggil aku Obito saja"

"Ne, ada apa?"

"Setelah pelajaran pertama nanti, akan ada pelajaran musik, kalau boleh tau kau bisa alat musik apa?"tanya Obito.

"Aku... sedikit suka menyanyi"jawab Naruto malu-malu.

"Oey, bernarkah?"tanya Kiba yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Ne"

"lagu apa yang bisa kau nyanyikan, aku akan mengiringinya dengan biola, lagipula masih ada sepuluh menit lagi"jawab Obito tersenyum kecil, ia memang membawa biola tadi.

"Aku bi-"

"_Ohayo_~ anak-anak"saat Naruto membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan Obito, perkataanya itu terpotong oleh datangnya seseorang.

Semua murid disana menoleh, dan dengan tertib mulai menduduki tempat masing-masing.

"_Ohayo_ _gozaimas_, _sensei_"

"_Sensei_, bukanya bel pelajaran dimulai sepuluh menit lagi?"tanya Shino sang wakil ketua kelas sopan.

"Memang, _sensei_ hanya akan memperkenalkan _sensei_ baru yang akan menggantikan Anko _sensei_ untuk sementara"kata pria itu menjawab dengan ramah, pria bergelar 'wali kelas' dari kelas terbaik itu mempersilahkan seseorang masuk, seseorang yang mungkin sangat dikenal Naruto.

"_Ohayo_, anak-anak"pria yang baru masuk itu tersenyum, yahh~ walau hanya terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit.

"_Ohayo gozaimas, sensei_~"

"Perkenalkan nama _sensei_, Kakashi Hatake, panggil saja Kakashi _sensei_, _sensei_ akan menggantikan Anko _sensei_ yang sedang cuti melahirkan, untuk itu _sensei_ harap kalian senang dengan _sensei_"

"Ne"jawab para murid seremapak.

Naruto memandang _sensei_ yang bernama kakashi itu tajam, walau hanya dibalas senyuman dari balik masker sang _sensei_.

"Oh ya~, _sensei_ belum bertemu dengan murid baru kelas ini?"tanya pria ber_name tag_ Yamato itu sambil mengedarkan pandagan.

"Saya disini _sensei_"

"Oh kau Naruto Uzumaki"

"Ne"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu _sensei_ permisi dulu"kata Yamato, lalu keluar dari kelas yang dibimbingnya.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Kakashi tersenyum.

"Ada pertanyaan anak-anak?"

"Tidak _**sensei**_"jawab mereka serempak, terutama Naruto yang menekankan nada di kata 'sensei'.

"Bel akan berbunyi tiga menit lagi, bagaimana kalau kita memulai pelajaranya?"

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kakashi membuka buku dengan tebal enam cm itu, membukanya lalu mulai mengajarkan rumus-rumus yang tidak mungkin Mizu jelaskan.

* * *

**...*Mizury23*...**

* * *

Setelah pelajaran matematika yang menguras pikiran, para murid XI-1 segera menuju kelaintai tiga gedung kedua, ruang musik memang merangkap menjadi ruang _club_ musik.

"Anak-anak hari ini kita akan uji praktek"kata _sensei_ cantik itu lembut.

Naruto tak menyangka wanita yang mengantarnya keruang kepala sekolah adalah guru musik sekolah itu.

Sekarang ini mereka sudah ada di ruang musik sekolah itu, ruangan yang sangat luas, dengan puluhan alat musik yang tertata rapi disanan, diujung ruangan terdapat sebuah pintu bercat perak tua.

"Aburame Shino"

Entah berapa lama naruto menunggu gilirannya tampil, yang pasti ia sangat menikmati suasana disana, apalagi ia angat terkagum-kagum pada perunjukan Gaara, Suigetsu, dan Obito, ketiga pemuda itu memang pantas menyandang gelar masing-masing.

"Uzumaki naruto?"

"Ne"

"Kau murid baru itu ternyata"

"Anda benar _sensei_"kata Naruto sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Jadi kau bisa memainkan apa?"tanya _sensei_ berparas cantik itu sambil memalas senyum manis Naruto.

Tak banyak kata Naruto segera duduk di depan alat musik yang benama piano, ia dengan lincah mulai menekan nekan tuts yang ada hingga menimbulkan nada-nada indah tak terlukiskan.

.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did _

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery _

_I will not break the way you did _

_You fell so hard _

_I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

_._

Lagu berjudul _Because Of You_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Kelly Clarkson itu mengalum merdu dari bibir Naruto, menghipnotis siapapun yang mendengarnya, sungguh suara yang Naruto keluarkan sangatlah indah, hingga memperlihatkan apa itu arti -tidak dapat dilukiskan- yang sebenarnya.

Gaara, Obito, dan Suigetsu dengan reflek mendekati alat-alat yang mereka kuasai, berniat semakin menyempurnakan penampilan dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

.

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid_

_._

Semua hanya bisa terdiam terpaku, menikmati.

.

_I lose my way _

_And it's not too long before you point it out _

_I cannot cry _

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes _

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh _

_Every day of my life _

_My heart can't possibly break _

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_._

Mempesona, yah~ suara dari perpaduan suara piano Naruto, drum Suigetsu, gitar Gaara, biola Obito, dan suara emas Naruto, semakin menyempurnakan penampilan itu, hingga membuat semua terhanyut, mengikuti aliran dari lagu itu.

.

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid_

_._

Indah, mempesona, dan menganyutkan, tiga kata sederhana yang sangat sempurna.

.

I watched you die

I heard you cry

Every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry

In the middle of the night

Over the same damn thing

.

Sura tinggi naruto, membuat pertunjukan itu semakin indah, dan sempurna.

.

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side so _

_I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything _

_Because of you _

_I don't know how to let anyone else in _

_Because of you _

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid  
_

_._

_Because of you_

_._

Tidak ada suara tepukan dan teriakan yang menandakan pertunjukan itu memang sempurna, keheningan melanda, hingga sebuah tepukan kecil yang mulai membesar memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Hebat~"

"Hebat sekali Naruto"

Naruto tersenyum, tatkala beberapa temanya menepuk punggungnya dengan tidak pelanya, bahunya dirangkul Obito sedari tadi, sedang Suigetsu hanya bisa terus memujinya, gumaman terdengar dimana-mana.

Ia mendudukan kepala, senyuman bahagianya tadi sirna sudah, tergantikan oleh senyuman miris yang meyakitkan, lagu tadi... memang mewakili hatinya sekarang.

* * *

**...*Mizury23*...**

* * *

"Paman, apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Naruto.

Tadi setelah pelajaran musik selesai, Naruto pergi entah kemana, membuat semua temanya heran, dan tenyata disinilah ia, di taman selatan sekolah, besama dengan seorang guru baru bernama Kakashi Hatakke.

"Aku akan menjagamu Naruto"Kakashi berkata, dari nadanya yang menandakan tidak bisa dibantah itu membuat Naruto terpaku.

"Ta-tapi pa-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Naruto"

"..."

"Dan aku akan membantumu menemukan 'itu', hingga kau bisa cepat-cepat pergi dari sarang para penyamun ini"

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah paman, aku menyerah, tapi aku sudah tau satu hal paman"

"Apa itu Naruto?"

"Dugaan paman dulu, memang benar adanya"gumam Naruto dengan nada lirih.

"_Shit_, apa kataku"jawab Kakasih lebih ditunjukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan paman"

"kau tetap diam saja Naruto, aku tau sekarang kau sedang diawasi oleh pemuda Nara itu, dekatilah mereka perlahan, lalu korek informasi apapun itu pada mereka, aku akan mendekati para _sensei_ disini"

"Ne, itu tugas yang mudah, paman~"Naruto tersenyum dan dibalas oleh Kakashi.

"Ahk~, terima kasih kau sudah mau membantu _sensei_, Uzumaki"kata Kakashi yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja tidak menyambung, membuat Naruto mengeryit pelan

"Ad- ah~ iya _sensei_"Naruto ingin bertanya tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengikuti alur yang dibuat sang _sensei_.

"Kalau begitu _sensei_ pergi dulu"Kakashi segera pergi dari sana, berpura-pura menadapat bantuan Naruto berupa membantunya mengambilkan buku-bukunya yang terjatuh.

Naruto pergi dari sana, sebenarnya bukan pergi tapi ia hanya menyembunyikan dirinya di balik sebuah pohon besar, ia memandang dengan takjub juga seringai tatkala ia melihat seseorang pemuda keluar dari persembunyianya, di depan sana sang Nara sedang berpikir keras melihat situasi.

_Kau sangat jenius Nara, kau hebat, tampan, dan juga kaya. Sangat sempurna._

* * *

**...*Mizury23*...**

* * *

Sebuah _limousin_ mewah berhenti di depan gerbang Tokyo Gakuen, dan keluarlah dua orang pemuda yang idetik keluar dari sana, mereka memang identik hanya model rambut mereka saja yang membedakan.

"Tuan muda kami akan pergi sekarang"kata sang sopir memeritahukan kepada sang majikan, bahwa ia akan segera pergi.

"Silahkan"

"Hn"

Jawab mereka berdua dengan ekspresi yang 100% sangat berbeda, pemuda pertama yang memiliki rambut panjang berkata sambil tersenyum ramah, sedang terbanding terbalik dengan adik kembarnya yang terpaut delapan menit itu, menjawab dingin dengan wajah _stoik_.

"Ayo~ sasuke"kata pemuda pertama sambil menyeret adiknya memasuki kawasan sekolah.

"Hn"

* * *

**...*Mizury23*...**

* * *

Naruto bersenandung riang, entah mengapa sore ini _mood_nya terasa melambung tinggi, lihat saja tingkahnya yang seperti tak akan kehabisa tenaga, berlari lari dengan riang memutari asrama, hingga seluruh temanya mengeleng lemah, melihat kelakuanya yang seperti itu.

'Pasti hal buruk akan terjadi'batin mereka kompak.

Dan benar saja dugaan mereka, hal buruk benar-benar akan terjadi#_smrik_.

Naruto yang tengah berlari-lari GJ itu tidak meperhatikan depanya hingga,

Brukh

Ia menabrak Hidan dan Neji yang sedang asik berlatih _dance_.

"Naruto"seru mereka marah dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit, sedang Kiba dan Yahiko hanya bisa tertawa melihat kedua orang itu saling tindih di lantai ruang tengah, sebelum..

Brak

Naruto menyenggol meja berisi PSP yang tengah mereka mainkan hingga sebmua kabel-kabel itu teputus, dan sialnya lagi meja itu tak sengaja menimpa Shikamaru yang sedang asik tidur tengkurap, hingga pemuda Nara itu langsung tersentak bangun, merasakan rasa nyeri yang teramat di punggungnya...

"Narutooo"

Naruto meringis, ia tetap melanjutkan acara keliling asramanya yang luas itu dengan riang, dan lagi-lagi..

Brukh

Ia menabrak Menma dan Suigetsu yang sedang adu mulut hingga kedua orang itu saling tidih dilantai, menimbulkan gelak tawa dari Deidara, Obito, dan Sasori yang entah melakukan apa, melihat Naruto yang menuju kearah mereka, dengan gesit mereka menghindari tubrukan maut dari Naruto, hingga..

Brukh

Mereka tak segaja menyenggol Gaara yang membawa betumpuk-tumpuk buku yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan, buku-buku itu otomatis jatuh mengikuti arah gravitasi, sama seperti pemiliknya yang terjungkal di sebelah meja, dan untungnya-atau sialnya- Utakata yang sedari tadi diam membaca sebuah komik kejatuhan hujan buku yang bertumpuk itu..

"Aww"untuk pertama kalinya Utakata mengeluarkan ekspresi.

Naruto geleng-geleng kepala menatap teman-temanya yang selalu _cool_ itu terlihat sangat tidak elit didepan matanya, tidak ingat ia yang membuat teman-temanya itu terlihat sangat tidak elit, ia akan tertawa sebentar lagi sebelum..

"Ada apa ini"

Naruto otomatis menoleh hingga,,

Brukh

Cup

"..."

"..."

"..."

**TBC**

* * *

**Hai, Minna..**

**Mizu datang dengan The Misterious Girl chap 2, semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan semua readers, gomen kalau ada (banyak) kesalahan, arigatou buat yang review, nge-fav, nge-foll, dan Silent readers, mizu tidak menyangka kalau banyak yang suka dengn fic mizu ini(ditengah kegalauan fic mizu yang could you give love it).**

* * *

**^balasan Review:**

**-NShirayuki : Memang Naruto cewek innocent ya?#dirasenggan, ah~ kalau soal Naruto yang bisa martial-art atau tidak itu akan terlihat dichap-chap selanjutnya, jadi jangan bosen bacanya ya? shira-chan#dibantai, Arigatou...**

**-Moku-Chan : Ini kelanjutanya, Arigato udah penasaran sama cerita abal-abal punya mizu senpai...**

**-kirei-neko : Pairingnya akan ditentukan nanti, kayaknya semua dugaan kirei-chan benar#pundung merasa kalau isi kepala mizu memang pasaran, mizu bingung mau balas gimana review kirei-chan, yang pasti review dari kalian semua adalah penyemangat jiwa buat mizu, oh iya, pinjem kata 'penyamun'nya ya kirei-chan, hehehe,, arigatou...  
**

**-Aoi : Ini lanjutanya, Arigatou udah dibilang seru, sekali lagi arigatou...**

**-anjumil-syarifah : Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou, arigatou, mizu tidak akan berhenti mengucapkan kata 'arigatou' pada syarifah-chan, gomen buat kesalahan mizu, mizu usahakan chap selanjutnya akan lebih panjang dari ini, apa ini mengecewakan?, arigatou buat reviewnya, oh ya satu lagi, panggil mizu, mizu aja, mizu-chan juga boleh, sekali lagi arigatou...**

**-minyak tanah : Arigatou, ini lanjutanya...**

**-Skadrium Sky : jawaban buat sky-chan#dibantai yang no 2 sudah terjawab disini, sedang jawaban no 1, akan terjawab di chap-chap selanjutnya, jadi jangan bosan me-review oke?#digeplak, arigatou...**

**-Qnantazefanya : jangan panggil mizu senpai, mizu masih junior di sini, panggil saja mizu, mizu-chan atau mizu saja juga boleh, kalau soal pairing semua kan terjawab di ahir cerita#dibantai, arigatou...**

**-yunaucii : arigatou, jangan bosan-bosan membaca dan me-review, biar misteri itu akan terungkap#digeplak, arigatou...**

**-miszshanty05 : Ini lanjutanya Arigatou..**

**-hanazawa-kay : arigatou dah dibilang lucu dan menarik, ini lanjutanya, arigatou...**

**-Yondaime-Namikaze-Fadil : Ini lanjutanya, arigatou...**

**-Me : Arigatou Me-chan, ini lanjutanya...**

**-Guest(1) : Kayaknya semua pada kangen sama sasuke yah~?, arigatou reviewnya, dan ini lanjutanya...**

**-kawaihana : Arigatou, ini lanjutanya...**

**-Yuuki-Chen : arigatou, apa ini masih kurang panjang?#dibantai, gomen mizu ngak bisa banyak-banyak nambah wordnya soalnya tiap mau nambahin, kepala mizu rasanya mau berasap, tapi mizu usahakan setiap chap akan nambah wordnya, arigatou senpai...**

**-Guest(2) : panggil mizu saja, arigatou,,**

**-diyas : Arigatou, ini lanjutanya diyas-chan...**

**-titan-miauw : Jangan panggil mizu senpai, mizu masih junior disini jadi panggil mizu saja, mizu-chan juga boleh, sepertinya dugaan titan-senpai benar#pundung lagi,**

**-tsunayoshi-yuzuru : hehehe, iya itu benar senpai#ditimpuk, arigatou...  
**

**-Naminamifrid : Arigatou, ini lanjutanya, jangan bosan-bosan membaca#dibantai...**

**-Luca-Marvell : Arigatou udah dibilang keren senpai, sebenarnya mizu juga penasaran siapa sih yang dicari Naru-chan#dibantai..**

**-lovenaru : Arigatou, jangan panggil senpai#lirik jawaban diatas, gomen buat kesalahan mizu yang belum mencantumkan umur naruto yang asli, jawabanya ada diatas, arigatou,,,**

**-BlackRos see783 : Arigatou, ini lanjutanya...**

**-Guest(3) : ini lanjutanya, arigatou...**

* * *

**Ahirnya selesai, arigatou semuanya, review dari kalian sungguh membuat semangat mizu meninggi, jadi jangan bosan-bosan mereview dan membaca fic ini, sekali lagi arigatou...**

**REVIEW**

******...*Mizury23*...**


End file.
